Legend of the Planetary Knights
by Rowen Inc
Summary: the Scouts have been kidnapped and it's up to Darien to find and awaken the Planetary Knights to save them before it's too late. (AxG) (RxC) (LxA) (MxA) (SxD)
1. Greg

Chapter 1: Greg

"_Greg help me!"_ Greg shot up in his bed at the sound of Ami's voice and took in his surroundings. He was in a cave deep underground and he saw the Sailor Scouts chained up against a wall.

"Ami where are you?" he called out as his vision slowly cleared and he struggled to find her. "Are the Scouts all right? Who's responsible for this? What happened to you?"

"_We were on a mission when we were ambushed. I'm not sure where we're at or who's responsible for this. You must find Darien and tell him what happened he will know what to do."_

"I will tell him," Greg promised as the vision started to fade away into inky blackness. "and I will find a way to save you, I promise."

Greg gasped for air as he shot up in bed clutching his chest, his heart pounding like a drum. His face rested in his hands as he tried to make sense of everything that had just happened. Suddenly everything came rushing back to him as he remembered his instructions from Ami.

"The Scouts are in danger and I have to find Darien, he'll know what to do."

* * *

A short time later, Greg found himself standing in front of an apartment door. Nervously he knocked on the door and after a couple of minutes passed Darien opened the door.

"Hello can I help you?" Darien asked as he watched Greg stood in the hallway staring down at the ground for several minutes before he finally looked up.

"I have some bad news, can we please go inside your apartment to discuss things?" Greg asked politely as Darien went back inside his apartment and motioned for Greg to follow him.

"So what did you want to discuss?"

"The Sailor Scouts have been captured and they're being held prisoner…" Greg said quietly as Darien fell silent. "Ami told me to tell you and that you would know what to do."

"Yes I know what to do, but how can I be sure you're telling me the truth?" Darien asked as he stood in front of his apartment window and watched the stars come out. To be honest he believed Greg was telling him the truth but he was also waiting for a sign.

"I can show you what I saw in my vision if you trust me, but be warned once the vision starts playing I cannot stop it. It must play from start to finish uninterrupted." Greg said in a serious tone as he reached forward and touched Darien's forehead with his hand.

Darien watched silently as Greg's vision played out for him and before it ended he heard Ami whisper four names into his ear as a pouch was placed in his hand.

"Please tell me what can I do to save her? She never stopped believing in me, even when I became that horrible monster she told me I was destined to go on and do better things. All I want to do is save her and become the man she deserves." Darien watched Greg the whole time he was speaking and to his surprise the symbol of Mercury appeared on his forehead and glowed a light blue color.

"You're already the man she deserves and you were meant to be her protector." Darien said as he put a reassuring hand on Greg's shoulder and looked into his eyes intently. "Come with me, there is much to be done if we are to save the Scouts in time."


	2. Chad

Chapter 2: Chad

"Well here we are, the Hikawa Shrine." Greg said as Darien stood beside him looking at the entry gate to the shrine. "Are you sure we'll find Chad here?"

"Yeah we'll find him, he's been working here for several years." Darien said as they walked around the garden that surrounded the shrine. After a few minutes of walking Greg fell silent as he leaned against a nearby tree and put a hand on his forehead.

"Something's coming…" he murmured quietly as a loud buzzing sound was heard and Darien looked up in time to see a swarm of Japanese hornets heading their way. Darien and Greg immediately spun around and began running towards a nearby pond.

"DUDE LOOK OUT!" a voice cried out as a young man with shaggy brown hair collided head on with Darien, effectively knocking them headlong into the pond. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Darien said as he sat up and rubbed his head while he took in his surroundings. After a few moments of looking around, he noticed Greg had climbed up into a tree for safety, and then his gaze fell on Chad. "You must be Chad Kumada."

"Yeah that's me. How can I help you today?" Chad said as he stood up and began wringing out his clothes.

"We're here to tell you some news about Rei," Darien said as Chad watched him anxiously. "She's been captured and is being held prisoner against her will."

"I knew something was wrong when she didn't come back…" Chad said quietly as the ginko leaves blew past him. "She never talked about her visions but I knew they were darker in nature when she began having trouble going to sleep. If there's any way I can save her, I'll do it no matter what the cost!"

"There is a way we can save them," Darien said as he watched Greg & Chad's faces quietly for a moment before he continued. "in order to save them, I must gather and awaken the Planetary Knights."

"Planetary Knights?" Greg whispered softly as his eyes grew large.

"Yes, during the Silver Millennium Queen Serenity created this power in case the Princess and her guardians ever needed to be saved. This power was passed on to the Sailor Scouts when they were reborn on Earth, though they did not know it at the time." Darien watched with a slight smile as Greg and Chad both listened intently. "The Planetary Knights have already been chosen and it is my duty to gather them together and awaken their powers. You and Greg are the Planetary Knights of Mercury and Mars. Two more remain to be found before we can save the Scouts."

"Where do we go next?" Greg asked as Darien smiled.

"Tokyo Crown Arcade, to visit an old friend."


End file.
